Heads that Collide
by softlove91
Summary: AU. CHAPTER 7 UP! Full summary inside. R&R! Hermione and Draco were to be betrothed. It was the deal of money, not love. That had always been the intention, the joining of two major heirs to fortunes, who would conceive an heir. But if it was all about mo
1. First Impressions

**Summary –**

AU Hermione and Draco were to be betrothed. It was the deal of money, not love. That had always been the intention, the joining of two major heirs to fortunes, who would conceive an heir. But if it was all about money, then why was Draco getting so protective and jealous of this mystery person Hermione met every night…was he falling in love, which wasn't the plan, or was he just being possessive?

88888

Chapter 1 – _First Impressions_

It was time. Hermione was going to find out who her parents had betrothed her to. She wasn't sure who he would be exactly, but it was definitely going to have to do with business, not love. This marriage would be all about money. Her father didn't care that she was a true romantic at heart. All he cared about was – that's right, money. He was a nice man, strict, tough but deep down, under the metal exterior, he was a good father.

This deal was all that Hermione could think about all morning. She couldn't believe that she had actually agreed to it. She thought that her decision was probably because she didn't want to let her parents down. It was all about keeping her head up, and producing a male heir, that would carry on the fortunes that both her and her future husband would inherit. All Hermione's childhood, she had dreamt about meeting her prince charming, and that he would sweep off her feet and carry her to a fairy tale castle. Or they could ride a dragon, she wasn't picky. But that was the main thing, to meet her true love.

"Darling, it's time to come downstairs," Hermione heard her mother call out, from the spacious living room below.

"I'll be there in a sec." she responded, and quickly went to her dresser. After checking herself in the mirror, and making sure she looked respect, she put on a shade of light lipstick. Smoothing down her pale blue robe, she headed downstairs.

"You look appropriate." Her father approved, nodding his head. It was in his opinion that his daughter needed to make a proper first impression to the Malfoy family, to earn their respect. He didn't want his daughter becoming one of those women who was left at home to look after children, while her husband went over seas with mistresses.

"When are they coming?" Hermione asked politely, her eyes switching between the door and her hands nervously.

"They should be here in five minutes." Her mother, Victoria Granger said, "I hope you and the young gentlemen will get along fine, and there will be no hurry for you to get married."

"Yes there will," her father interrupted, "I'd like you to be married in at the most six months."

"Six months," Hermione repeated quietly, "But father…"

"Yes Richard, that seems like such a quick time," Victoria cut in, "She's only a young girl. I would prefer if they had a year."

"That is not my decision to make." Richard said, his voice deep. "I shall discuss such matters with Mr Malfoy."

"Malfoy?" Hermione whispered, surely not…

"Is there a problem?" her father asked, clearly warning her to say no.

"Of course not," she added quickly, "No problem at all."

Hermione had known Malfoy for quite a while now. They first met at a formal dinner, but she had thought of him to be a playboy. He seemed to flirt with the superficial girl next to him, and never knew when to stop. She often chatted about him with her best friend, Amanda Freyer.

The doorbell rang, symbolising the arrival of her new fiancé. The maid, Elaine went to answer the door, and Hermione just watched on in curiosity. In stepped a haughty, important looking man, which had to be Lucius Malfoy. He was the son of the famous Astin Malfoy, who had founded _Controlled Infirmity,_ also known as CI, the still very popular and successful medicine industry of Britain. Hermione's father was a well known associate of the company.

Hermione however, was successful by herself. She had made her own shop called, _Chaste Indulgence_. Her father told her to sell the place, so she could be the dutiful wife, but Hermione refused. This was the one thing she had done by herself, without the help of anyone. It was her freedom.

"Hello Richard." Mr Malfoy said courteously, "I hope your family is well?"

"We're fine, and you?" Mr Granger replied in the same tone. "This is my wife Victoria, and my beautiful daughter, Hermione."

"Hello Miss Granger." Lucius said, bring her hand to his lips in a polite gesture. "Have you met my son Draco?"

As Hermione looked into his eyes, she saw a flash of arrogance. Something inside her stirred, if there was anything she despised in a man, it was arrogance. "No," she said tightly, "I haven't."

"Pleasure." Draco rasped, also bringing her hand to his lips, but instead of it being a quick polite gesture, he paused, and still took hold of her hand.

Hermione tried to yank it away with as much lady like manner possible, but found he had a tight grip. "Do you mind?" she hissed under her breath, tugging with her strength.

"No, I think your hand fits nicely into mine, wouldn't you think?" he said, smirking slightly, still holding on tightly.

"I wouldn't think so." She sniffed, her head held high.

"I think it would simple to tell you both that you are betrothed, and that you shall marry in a month." Lucius said evenly, his eyes taking in the sight of this girl with his son.

"A month?" Hermione said, gasping slightly, "But Mr Malfoy…"

"No but," he said gently, but firmly. "I think it is best that this is as quick as possible."

"Since it was your decision." Draco muttered under his breath, but no one except for Hermione heard.

"Lucius, I think it would be better to at least allow them six months." Richard started, but stopped after he saw Lucius gaze.

"Six months? Absolutely not. Three at the most."

"Done," Richard said, agreeing. Inside, Hermione could feel her chest tightening. Her father had just sold her off like some trivial deal. But Hermione laughed inside, that was what this was though. A deal with money, she was going to spend the rest of her life with this person, who she knew nothing about, except he possessed qualities she detested. Arrogance, and flirtations with superficial, dim witted girls. Why were males like this these days?

"We're going to get married in three months." Draco sarcastically muttered to her. "Isn't that excited my darling?"

"Cut the act you moron." She muttered right back. "Why out of all people am I stuttered with you? Screw first impressions, you are arrogant, and that's enough."

"So you like arrogance?" he asked cockily, sending her a sexy look, which got nowhere.

"Arrogance is one of the qualities I detest the most." She stated, shooting him a look of death.

"They seem to be getting on fine." Lucius observed to Richard. "They'll be producing us an heir soon."

"They sure will be." Richard smiled, for he had been hesitant at the beginning, not sure to put his daughter into an arranged marriage.

Victoria heard this, and it was all she could do to stop herself from slapping her husband. Was he that blind and stupid? She knew that her daughter would dislike Draco Malfoy in an instant. Victoria had met Draco on certain occasions, and he played the perfect gentlemen. But she had seen him with girls, and he went through them fast. She prayed that her daughter didn't get stuck with a man that would run away with mistresses.

"Why don't we leave you two alone?" Richard offered, and Lucius mildly concurred. Victoria had no choice, but to go to the kitchen, and help herself to a rather large glass of brandy.

"You do know that we have to produce an heir don't you?" Draco said placidly. "I hope you know what that means?"

"That I have to sleep with you?" Hermione said airily. "Of course I know what it means, but that doesn't mean I'm going to comply."

"What?" Draco's face paled. "My father will kill me if you are not pregnant shortly after we marry."

"Well that's your life, not mine." Hermione said smoothly. "The way you die is none of my concern."

"You can't just stand there and say that." Draco said quickly, before covering up his worry. "You're concerned about me more than you've ever been concerned about anyone else."

"I wouldn't count your chickens before they hatched." Hermione said, shooting him a distrustful look. "You are the last person I want to do anything sexually with."

"Well then that's just going to be too bad." He said roughly. "I don't care what it takes, but you are going to fall pregnant in three months."

"I think that's my decision to make." She said squarely, containing her cool on the outside. Inside she was steaming with anger. How dare this man come into her life demanding her to enter his bed!

"No, it's our decision." He said harshly, before taking a deep breath. "Look Hermione, I don't want our marriage to be like this."

"Then don't let it. Let me make my decisions, and you make your own." She said angrily, before turning her back to him, signally him to leave.

He didn't pick up on the signal though, or chose to ignore it. "I will make my own decisions, but you have to agree to them."

"I don't think that's possible. And I couldn't possibly get pregnant anyway, simply because I have to look after _Chaste Indulgence_." Hermione said determinedly.

"Your shop? You can't be serious." He exclaimed, barely keeping his tone in control. "I thought you sold it."

"I would never sell it." She said proudly, "It is my pride and joy, the only thing that gives me my freedom."

"Because you and only you made it?" he mocked, "Aww, that's so sweet, Miss Granger has her own thing, and wants to keep it." He changed his tone to demanding. "That's too bad, if you are going to be my wife, then you shall sell it straight away, and take on the role that looks after the children."

Hermione gave him a disbelieving stare, chilling vibes radiating from her body. "There's only one problem with that Mr Malfoy."

"And what would that be Miss Granger?"

"We don't have any children."

He took hold of her arm, "That's going to change isn't it though?"

Before Hermione knew it, Draco had pulled her into a quick and heated kiss, covering her lips in his. She could feel herself reluctantly letting him caress her and take control of her, before she snapped out of it. Wrenching herself away from his mouth, she stared at him open mouthed, while she watched him lick his lips.

"How dare you…"

"Oh come on, tell me you didn't like that." He mocked, arrogance gleaming in his eyes.

That was the last straw for Hermione. There was only one thing that she told herself to do. SLAP.


	2. Draco's Found Heartbreak

Last Chapter –

"How dare you…"

"Oh come on, tell me you didn't like that." He mocked, arrogance gleaming in his eyes.

That was the last straw for Hermione. There was only one thing that she told herself to do. SLAP.

88888

Chapter 2 – _Draco's Found Heartbreak _

The moment Hermione's hand was back at her side, she instantly regretted what she had done. She had slapped an arrogant, rich, important male who probably had a bad temper. She watched his hand automatically touch the exact spot she had just hit, and his eyes narrow. A flash of darkness and anger flickered in his eyes, before it was instantly put out. A gaze of slightly coolish conceit was now placed on his face.

From that moment, Hermione managed to gather that this person standing in front of her, did not hit women, and would probably never hit women. No matter what they did, nothing would be able to make him physically touch a woman in rage.

"I'm sorry. That was wrong for me to do." She managed to gasp out, indeed feeling it, but still silently fuming with anger. "I lost control…"

"No, it's fine. I shouldn't have done what I did." He said, "But you're right. It was wrong, and you shall pay. How, I don't know, but you will pay." And with that, he walked off, his robes swishing behind him. His own presence showed what a powerful figure he was in society, and because of that, Hermione loathed him already.

"Stupid arrogant males." She muttered under her breath. "Out of all the eligible bachelors in the country, my parents just had to pick him didn't they?" Sarcasm was heavy lidded in her words, and a maid heard her

"Miss, sorry to intrude, but you don't like Mr Malfoy?" The maid was called Madeline, and she was around Hermione's age, and was a servant around the house, mostly to do with laundry and keeping the beautiful mansion spotless.

"No, I don't. And its fine, you're not intruding at all." Hermione said kindly. If there was one thing that was different about her to other rich girls, she wasn't snobbish. She would often wrongly think she was correct when she wasn't, and thought her opinion was worth more, but apart from that, she never treated anyone else different. In her eyes, she was as equal as the servants. She just lived in a more luxurious home.

"May I ask why?"

"He's everything I don't want in a man." Hermione sighed. "When I was a little girl, I used to have dreams about meeting my soul mate, and here I am now, ready to be engaged to this … pig." That was the only word she could think of, that wouldn't make her sound improper.

"Maybe you should get to know him better." Madeline offered quietly. "You never know, he may well indeed be your soul mate."

"That I highly doubt." Hermione laughed, "But I will give him some time to show me he is a respectful gentleman."

"I shall get back to the washing." And after a polite curtsey, Madeline silently disappeared around the corridor leaving Hermione in her thoughts.

_Should I give him a chance?_

_No! He's an arrogant man Hermione, you could do so much better. _

_But maybe there's more underneath. Maybe he's just hard to get to know. _

_That's a lot of maybes. _

_Why am I even having this conversation?_

_Because I'm your conscience, and what I say is important. _

_You're an arrogant conscience. _

_No I'm not! I just believe you shouldn't care about this person. You should ask you're parents to cancel._

_I can't possibly do that. It'll make an uproar in the whole country. The Granger girl not marrying the Malfoy boy. _

_Who cares what the country thinks? It's what you think that's important. _

_That's a very good point. _

Hermione decided that she should get the advice of her best friend, Amanda. She straight away went in search of her mother.

Walking along the corridor, she bumped into Lucius.

"Miss Granger." He greeted, nodding his head.

"Hello Mr Malfoy."

"No, please call me Lucius." He said kindly, "So, are you excited about your wedding?"

"Yes, very much so." She replied without a moment's thought, though disagreeing entirely. "Draco seems like a nice person."

"He is a very good person." Lucius agreed. "However nice is not a word to describe my son. You see Miss Granger, he is very hard to get to know. A long time ago, a young girl broke his heart, and from that day on he has never, ever trusted again. He flies from one girl to the next, never settling down, and never getting close. I do hope that you may be the one to crack his shell."

Hermione was instantly taken aback. Someone had hurt Malfoy? No way! He is the one that breaks everyone elses' heart.

"I see from the look on you're face that you clearly weren't aware of that. But I must warn you, never bring it up, or he will shut down and never have a proper conversation with you again."

"Really? So he's sort of…sensitive?" Hermione asked, her lips pursed in thinking.

"No! Absolutely not. My son? Sensitive? No, he's far from that. He's just, different. I'm sure after you get married, you will fall in love, and bear me a lot of grandchildren." And with a rare twinkle in his eye, Lucius Malfoy walked off.

Once again, Hermione was speechless. First off, Draco's heartbroken. Now Mr Malfoy has a twinkle in his eye? Yes, he was a nice man, just never known to be happy like that. Maybe he just loved his family a lot.

Walking into the kitchen she saw her mother drinking a glass of brandy.

"Mother! It's not even noon yet." Hermione reproved, taking the glass from her mother and pouring it down the sink.

"I'm so honey, I'm just a little stressed." Victoria sighed, brushing a strand of stray hair out of her face.

"Aren't we all." Hermione muttered. Having a closer inspection in her mothers face, she instantly gave her a glare. "Have you not been sleeping again? You look quite pale."

"No I'm fine." Victoria said, disregarding the comment. "Now, did you come to ask me something darling?"

"Yes, I was wondering if I could ask Amanda to come over."

"Your betrothed is here, I don't think your father would approve." Victoria reproved, "Do you think it's necessary?"

"Yes, I need to talk to her about Ma – Draco." Hermione said, fixing up the slight error.

"Okay then, if it is entirely necessary." Her mother sighed, "She can also sleep over if she wishes."

"Thank you Mum!" Hermione squealed, forgetting her proper manners for a second.

"It's alright." Mrs Granger smiled, remembering her youth.

88888

_Ding Dong_

"It's Amanda," Hermione called from the top of the stairs, "I'll get it."

Too late. Draco had answered the door. From where Hermione was she saw her best friend eye him up and down, and then shoot a look at herself.

"Amanda!" she exclaimed, "It's so good to see you. I haven't seen you in weeks."

"I know!" her best friend exclaimed back. Amanda was the child of Adam and Marie Freyer. They weren't exactly the richest family, as important as Hermione's but they were still respected. Amanda had dark blonde hair, with dark blue eyes to match. When she was angry, they would turn a deep black, and the person on the receiving end would get quiet a shock. With Hermione, they often chatted about the latest fashion, boys and places to meet. The best of friends since primary school, they weren't normally far apart from each other.

Lately however, with the betrothal being organised, Hermione hadn't breathed a word or told her best friend anything. They'd been too busy organising wedding arrangements. At the thought of wedding arrangements, Hermione grimaced inside. Just the thought of walking down the isle to see this blonde man at the end made her shiver to her toes. _No Hermione you mustn't think that! He's a good person, you just know him yet. _She chastised herself.

Hermione went down to greet her friend, and Amanda gave her a sly glance as if to say 'who is that?' Hermione ushered her best friend back to her room, but not before giving her father a peck on the cheek, and Lucius and Draco Malfoy a polite curtsey.

Not a second or more after Amanda placed her bag on Hermione's bedroom floor, did she burst with questions.

"Who is that hottie in your lounge room?" she asked excitedly, "Is it just wishful thinking, or does he look very similar to Draco Malfoy?"

"It's Draco Malfoy." Hermione muttered, after giving her friend a hug.

Amanda squealed with thrill. "And he's in your house because…?"

"We're engaged," Hermione mumbled, "Can we please not talk about this?"

Amanda ignored her comment. "ENGAGED TO DRACO MALFOY!" she practically screamed, before quickly lowering her voice, "You are the most luckiest girl ever!"

"You've got to be kidding me?" Hermione gasped, "Me lucky to be engaged to him?"

"Yes! Have you seen his face?" Amanda exclaimed, "It's like the face of a god."

Hermione instantly erupted into peals of laughter. "A face of a god." She choked out. "Are you for real?"

"Yes I am." Amanda exclaimed, "Here, take a look at this, and tell me he's ugly."

Amanda pulled out a normal mirror from her bag, and tapping her wand to it with a simple spell, Hermione and her could see everything that was happening downstairs.

Lucius and Richard were talking, about business no doubt, and Draco was in the room, walking around, inspecting every little thing. From all the photos of Hermione, through her ages, to the paintings, and small ornaments around the room.

The mirror zoomed in on Draco's face. You could see his pale blonde hair, and pale eyes to match. His blonde hair hung in his face, irritating him as he kept pushing it behind his ears away from his eyes. His nose was slightly long, and his mouth was full with pinkish tinges adding to his face to insert a bit of colour.

His face did show handsome features. The way he looked, to the way he walked, to the way he carried himself brought over a feeling of importance, and to girls, lust. His eyes glimmered as he looked at a particular photo of Hermione, when she graduated, and from that little glimmer, life was shown through his eyes.

"Can't you see how gorgeous he is!" Amanda said, giving Hermione a look. "Wouldn't you say so?"

"No," Hermione said, not believing the word she just uttered. It was true, Draco Malfoy was indeed very good looking, but Hermione had never noticed it before. His features had never clicked in her eyes, she was too busy paying attention to his arrogance, but seeing his face now, brought a slight twinge to her heart. He was very good looking! "He looks like a pig." She added, not very confidently.

"Hey!" tutted Amanda, "That's not a very nice statement to say about your groom to be!"

Hermione groaned and covered her ears. "Do not say that around me if you are referring to the obnoxious male downstairs."

"Obnoxious? Really?" Amanda asked, putting the mirror away. "Hmm, I like an arrogant man."

Hermione gave her a shocked look. "You are seriously weird Freyer."

"No I'm not. It's just that if a man is arrogant, and you prove him wrong, it only makes the triumph all the more better."

"That's a good point." Hermione said thoughtfully, "But I'd rather not marry him."

Draco entered the door at that moment. His face was a little pale, but he managed to say the words.

"It's time for dinner."

Hermione instantly froze. _Oh god,_ she thought, _did he hear me say I didn't want to marry him?_

"I'll be done there in a second." Amanda said automatically, excusing herself, but making sure to give Hermione a reassuring look.

Draco and Hermione stood there in an uncomfortable silence.

"We should -"

"I'm really -" They started at the same time before stopping and the silence resumed again.

"I didn't really mean what I said," Hermione said softly, "It just came out."

"What came out?" Draco asked ignorantly, deciding to not want to talk about the subject.

Hermione picked up on that and muttered a quiet nothing.

"I know you don't want to marry me." Draco said suddenly, "But I'm afraid I can't do anything about that. I hope in time you'll get to know me better and will want to."

Hermione chose to remain silent.

Draco changed his tone from calm and kind to detached and angry. "I don't understand why you wouldn't want to marry me. There are so many girls out there who would physically kill to be in your position, and here you are pouring your heart out to your friend on how you'd despise marrying me."

"If you really want to know why I don't want to marry you, then you need to take a good look at yourself in the mirror." Hermione bit back angrily. "You think you're so eligible, you think you're so rich, you think you're so good! Well look again mister, I don't think so. Money doesn't mean anything."

And with that, Hermione stormed off, slamming the door behind her, and heard her father make an alarmed cry of "What was that?"

Draco stood still in her bedroom. _Money didn't mean anything?_ He repeated to himself. _What kind of idiot of a girl would say that? At least if they didn't have love, they'd have anything else they could buy._ He knew she didn't want to go into the marriage, heck he didn't even want to. But it wasn't for love, it was for money, power and allegiance.

"Love," he spat, "Who would have thought such a stupid thing existed." His eyes burning with pain, fury and remembrance, he too slammed the door shut on his way out, going downstairs for dinner.

**Wow! Thanks SO much to all my reviewers. I'm actually surprised I got a few reviews for my first chapter. Hope you liked this second chapter, I think it's pretty poor, but make sure you review and tell me what you think! **


	3. A Long Lost Crush

**Ok, I've been getting heaps of questions, and I've decided to give you a full summary about the AU that's in this story. **

**Since it's my universe, Draco and Hermione know each other, but only briefly through social events. They didn't go to the same school. Yes, this story does have magic, but it may not be a major part of the story. They are in their late teens to their early twenties. **

**Even though there is magic, there are no 'purebloods' and 'mudbloods'. Here, status is decided by your money. There will be people from the Harry Potter series, as someone from there is in this chapter, however they aren't the same. Eg, Harry wouldn't be famous. Some characters from the HP series will be left out, I'm sorry if any of them are your favourites.**

**Enjoy this chapter!**

Last Chapter –

Draco stood still in her bedroom. _Money didn't mean anything?_ He repeated to himself. _What kind of idiot of a girl would say that? At least if they didn't have love, they'd have anything else they could buy._ He knew she didn't want to go into the marriage, heck he didn't even want to. But it wasn't for love, it was for money, power and allegiance.

"Love," he spat, "Who would have thought such a stupid thing existed." His eyes burning with pain, fury and remembrance, he too slammed the door shut on his way out, going downstairs for dinner.

88888

Chapter 3 – _A Long Time Crush_

It was dinner time. Richard Granger and Lucius Malfoy talked like their was no tomorrow. It was business, business, business. Hermione sat there, eating her vegetables, using her knife and fork politely. In her head, she was visioning that the poor carrot was Draco. She wanted to cut him up, and throw him away. Get him out of her life for once.

Throwing away her politeness, she started to randomly stab at her carrot.

"Hermione, what is the matter?" her mother asked alarmed, "Please…"

"I'm sorry." Hermione muttered, restraining herself from causing the carrot more harm, and decided to chew it instead in her mouth.

_CHOMP CHOMP CHOMP _

Victoria Granger looked up in exclamation. "Hermione!"

Hermione looked a little ashamed. "I'm sorry."

"You ok?" asked Amanda, "Is it Draco?"

"No, it's not. I'm just hungry." Hermione replied, a little miffed.

Draco was sitting opposite her, and he too looked a little angry. Hermione looked up and saw all the emotions in his eyes. There was anger, frustration, confusion and, was it hurt? She wasn't too sure, because as she saw it, it disappeared as quickly as it came.

Deciding to go back to killing her food, Hermione picked up her fork as if to start, before Amanda stopped her. "I don't think that's a good idea Mya" she whispered, so that the two fathers didn't pick up.

"Sorry," Hermione muttered, "It just makes me so mad…"

"What does?" Amanda smirked, "Could it be because you find him so irresistibly handsome?"

"Quite the opposite actually." Hermione said, politely chewing. "He is so up himself!"

"Most rich boys are." Amanda said nodding, trying her hardest not to smirk.

"I mean, he has no right to -" Hermione stopped herself in the middle of the sentence. It may have been because she didn't want to say anything else, or because he couldn't find any words to fill the rest of her sentence.

"To walk into your life and tell you he wants to have sex with you?"

"How you do you kn -" Hermione started to whisper.

"Trust me, I'm your best friend." Amanda said, sipping a glass of wine. "I'm supposed to know these things."

"Hermione," Richard started.

"Yes father?"

"When are you going to sell your shop?" He inquired, giving her a warning look, which she ignored.

"I'm sorry, did I miss something?" she said mildly, "I'm not selling my shop."

"We agreed that you would sell it to the highest bidder," There was now definitely fire in his eyes.

"No, we didn't father. You agreed to that. It's my shop, I can make my own decisions thank you."

Lucius decided to take a different approach. "Wouldn't it be better if you stayed at home while Draco looked after businesses?"

Hermione had to clench her jaw so that she wouldn't bite back a reply. "No, we would share the roles equally." Under her breath she muttered, "If we were to get married that is."

"I'm sure Draco would prefer you'd stay at home." Lucius persisted, determinedly wanting this woman to not work.

"No, I would like to keep my business." Hermione firmly. "I don't want to sell it!"

"Hermione." Her said threateningly, shaking his finger at her. "Now I know you take pride in your shop but -"

"Don't Hermione me." She snapped, "I don't want to sell my shop! I don't want to get married in a month, and I definitely don't even know if I want to get married."

At that, Draco looked up in shock. He knew they both didn't want to do this, but for her to actually have the guts to tell his father and her own? A sense of respect came through him for this fiery young woman.

He watched this dispute between the two older males, and his to be fiancé.

"Don't speak to me like that young lady!" her father boomed, "Show some respect!"

Hermione opened her mouth, as if to retaliate, but closed it before she made anything worse.

"That's good. Now you know you have to close the shop!"

Draco decided to stop this once and for all. "No, I think it would be alright for Hermione to keep her shop. We'd both cut hours and look after the children together."

Richard and Lucius looked at him in equal surprise. Hadn't Draco always wanted a stay at home mother? Lucius thought, now very confused.

"I don't think I understand." He started, "So, what's happening here?"

Hermione was too shocked for words. Did Draco just stick up for her? Did he just stick up for her for something that meant a lot to her? Did he actually know how much the shop meant to her? Without it, she had no freedom. Without it, she had no life. Without, she had no meaning.

Nobody understood that! Except for Amanda. She could empathise. Unlike her father. Suddenly Hermione turned suspicious. She brushed aside all the thoughts that Draco could be nice, and started to think he wanted something. If he thought that she would give him sex just because he would stick up for her on something, then he was out of his mind!

"I don't need your help." Hermione snapped, "Stay out of this."

A flash of hurt went through his face, but then it was replaced with resentment. "Fine, but you're fighting a losing battle."

"Thanks for your unwanted opinion." She said, giving him a resentful look. "And if you think that I'm going to give you sex just because you stuck up for me then, then your stupider than I thought!"

Draco looked seriously surprised and a little wounded. "Me? Stick up for you because of sex? You've got to be the stupid one then. I wouldn't need to make a girl have sex with me because she felt she owed it to me! Girls have sex with me because they want to."

"Oh yeah, that's right isn't it. Mr. Every-Girl-Wants-Me. I don't think so." She said, pursing her lips in annoyance. "You've got something coming if you think that."

"You're dumber than I thought."

"Stop fighting at the dinner table!" Yelled Mr Granger. "How dare you two talk as if we aren't here!"

Hermione and Draco got the shock of their lives. They had in fact forgotten everyone else was there. When they were fighting, there was only them two in the room, battling it out. One was to win, and the other to lose. Neither was going to back down.

"Hermione," Lucius said with forced calm, "What do you mean? Are you not going to produce us a grandchild?"

Hermione stuttered over her words. "No, I'm not – I mean, not right now."

"But you are to produce an heir after your wedding." Lucius further digged, "Aren't you?"

"I'm sorry father, that can't work out." Draco said, shooting Hermione an irate look. "Hermione isn't ready for it."

"Well you will need to be! You're engagement party is going to be in a week."

"What!" Hermione exclaimed, "That's so soon."

"Surely you would have thought it'd be soon." Mr Granger said, surveying Hermione over his glass of wine. "You already are engaged, so we would have only assumed you'd like your engagement party to be soon."

Throughout this whole ordeal, Mrs Granger kept quiet. When she was to be married to Mr Granger, it was also out of business. However, her parents had hoped she'd fall in love with Richard. They had become close friends, but she had nowhere near loved him. He had loved her, but she never loved him. This was why she had resorted comfort in the arms of the man she loved before the engagement.

She hoped Hermione never did the same. Victoria hoped with all her heart Draco and Hermione could put aside their differences and fall in love. Because of Victoria's affair, she never knew for sure who Hermione's father was. Whether it was Richards, or Amos Diggory's.

Hermione looked at her mother for support, however Victoria offered none. "I'm sorry honey, it would be best if the engagement party was as soon as possible. We were thinking of making it into a ball. You'd like wouldn't you?"

"No." Hermione said firmly, "I wouldn't."

"Now don't make things difficult." Richard Granger said, starting to lose his temper. "When we told you about this betrothal you agreed! I expect you keep your word."

"Yes father." Hermione muttered. Draco watched in slight concern and amusement. He didn't care about this marriage. It was just about money, love had nothing to do with it. That was fine by him. Love didn't exist to him anymore.

Dinner was finally finished. Hermione thought it would never end. She was particularly because Amanda was sleeping over. The only bad thing was…

"Honey, I've asked Draco to sleep over tonight." Victoria Granger said, doing everything in her willpower to make the two get along.

"What!" Hermione exclaimed, "But mother, Amanda is here tonight."

"You can spend time with both of them."

"Fine." Hermione muttered, knowing she would do anything to not spend time with him.

Lucius Malfoy had already left, and Richard Granger walked in.

"Darling, I've just asked Amos Diggory and his son to come over."

Victoria instantly paled. "Amos Diggory?"

"Yes, you know him, we went to school together, remember?"

"I remember." She said shakily, before composing herself "Why are they coming over?"

"Amos and I are going to discuss business as well. He wants to buy some major product I have just released."

"Ok, but why is Cedric coming over?"

"Cedric!" butted in Hermione, "Oh yes! I haven't seen him in ages. I miss him so much." Her eyes glazed over as she thought of her crush. Her thoughts then went crashing down as she remembered Draco was going to be there.

Draco was standing in the doorway, and he saw her reaction when she heard Cedric's name. He had known Cedric through school. He was very popular, though not as popular as me. Draco thought, smirking to himself. He was however a bit put off by Hermione's reaction. _Did she have hidden feelings for this guy? _He thought worriedly. Something inside him boiled over, and he felt an overwhelming tide of emotions pour throughout him.

"Jealous are you?" Amanda had seen Draco's fists automatically clench, and his jaw harden.

"Why should I be jealous?" he asked, his eyes narrowing.

"No reason," she said, before continuing on her way. _Should I be worried and jealous?_ He thought, confusion coming through his features. He then walked in, and tapped Hermione on the shoulder politely.

"What?" she snapped, turning her head towards him.

He then motioned him to follow him. He had already gotten to know this house quite well, and knew where all the rooms where. He led her into a second den, that was empty.

When they were sitting down, he started to speak. "I know we are already engaged and that you aren't exactly happy."

"Tell me something I don't know." She mocked, crossing her arms protectively around her chest, a thing Draco noticed that she did a lot when she was feeling insecure.

"Well I've decided to make this as real as possible." He said, coming forward and kneeling on knee. "I know we don't know each other very well, but that can change. Everything can change. Hermione will you marry me?" He then felt in his pockets for a small box, and opened it.

Hermione gasped when she saw the engagement ring inside. It was so different from other boring rings she had seen before. It had a beautiful princess cut diamond in the centre, surround by small heart shaped amethysts, her favourite stone. Engraved in the gold was the inscription, Draco and Hermione Forever.

She knew she had to say yes, she had no choice. But she had always dreamed when her prince charming proposed, she actually want to marry them. As she opened her mouth to say yes, a familiar handsome face poked through the door.

"Cedric!" she squealed, leaving Draco alone, looking quite stupid.

"Hermione." He said, scooping her up in his arms and giving her a kiss on the forehead. "You're looking gorgeous like normal."

Draco got up from his position, feeling like the biggest idiot in the world. He then picked himself up and walked out of the room, brushing Hermione and Cedric by, as he left.

Hermione felt his sudden coldness as he swept against her. Instantly she felt guilty. Those feelings were then brushed aside as Cedric started tickling her. Laughing loudly, she forgot all about Draco. However, he couldn't forget about her. Her laughter was haunting him in his head, as he could hear it all over again, as he walked down the hall, the ring tucked in his jacket hidden away. There was a rare chance anyone would ever see it again.

**I feel so mean! Hope everyone likes this chapter. I know, I'm still not fully getting into the story, but hints of storylines have been shown in this chapter. Please REVIEW! **

**At the top, did the information shown help you? If you have any more questions, just leave a review and I'll either try to give you an answer through the text or just with a simply summary again. **


	4. The First Kiss

Last Chapter –

Hermione felt his sudden coldness as he swept against her. Instantly she felt guilty. Those feelings were then brushed aside as Cedric started tickling her. Laughing loudly, she forgot all about Draco. However, he couldn't forget about her. Her laughter was haunting him in his head, as he could hear it all over again, as he walked down the hall, the ring tucked in his jacket hidden away. There was a rare chance anyone would ever see it again.

Chapter 4 –

Hermione woke to birds chirping in the trees surrounding her house. Amanda was sleeping on the floor, still in a wistful dream, her breathing very even. Hermione quickly got dressed, and tip toed out of the room, going downstairs.

In the kitchen, she could smell strong coffee, and quickly made herself some. Cupping her hands around her mug, she started to walk in the direction of the table. However, when she turned around, she saw a cold gaze. It was Draco Malfoy, drinking coffee in her kitchen, in her seat, at her table, looking daggers at her.

"What's your problem?" she muttered, yawning as she sat down, not bothering to tell him to get out of her spot.

"What's your problem?" he mimicked, before disappearing behind The Daily Prophet.

"So mature." Hermione said sarcastically, rolling her eyes. "I wonder where Cedric is?"

"Who cares." She heard, from behind the newspaper.

"Got a problem?" she asked challengingly, waiting for a response.

"Should I have a problem?" he asked back, meeting her challenge, their eyes staring at each other, each person refusing to back down.

"Are you having a staring contest?" Amanda had just entered the kitchen, and headed straight for the fridge, in need of juice.

Instantly, Hermione and Draco snapped out of it. "No," snapped Draco, "Mind your own business."

"Isn't someone in a grumpy mood?" Amanda stated, her eyebrows raising. "Hope you didn't get off the wrong of the bed."

"Fuck off." He mumbled, downing his drink in one gulp. "I'm leaving."

Draco stormed out of the room, slamming the door behind him. He managed to leave behind a very cool, confused silence.

"Uh oh, what did you do now Hermione?" Amanda joked, winking at her friend.

"I didn't do anything," Hermione huffed, also leaving the room.

"Well, isn't everyone nice and cheery today?" Amanda sarcastically said, sitting down and picking up the Daily Prophet Draco had left behind.

88888

Today was the day. No, it wasn't the wedding day, but it was definitely the engagement party day.

"Hermione! Wake up!" Hermione's mum elegantly, if it was possible, ran up the many steps to Hermione's room. She knocked on Hermione's door. "Hermione!" She opened the door and stopped still at the sight. "Oh my lord!"

"No! Mum, it's not what you think!" Hermione frantically said, jumping out of bed. "Look! I'm wearing my pyjamas!"

Cedric Diggory was in Hermione's bed, looking very groggy. He rubbed his eyes, and made a start when he saw Victoria Granger shooting him a disgusting look.

"Mrs Granger!" he exclaimed.

"Cedric." She said coldly, "Hermione Brittany Granger! Explain to me this at ONCE!"

"Well you know how Cedric is staying here…"

"Yes." Mrs Granger said, her eyes glazing over as she remembered that Amos was here too. "Continue!"

"Well, we decided he could share my bed."

"Do you have any idea how pathetic you sound!" Victoria exploded, "It is not acceptable for you to be sharing a bed with another man when you are engaged!"

"Sorry." Hermione muttered, looking ashamed.

"I hope you didn't do ANYTHING!" Victoria said threateningly, "It's bad enough that I will have to explain this to Mr Malfoy!"

"No! Not Lucius!"

"No, not Lucius, he would call off the engagement at once." Victoria said angrily, "Do you have any idea what you have done!"

"Draco?"

"Yes! Draco, your betrothed! The man you will have children will! This will not happen again, do you hear me? It is ghastly that you have been caught in bed with the man who is not your betrothed, even though you say you did not do anything!"

"We didn't!" Hermione yelled, "Don't patronise me mother!"

"Me? Patronise you!" Victoria exclaimed, "I have had enough. Cedric, get out. – Please" she added hastily, watching him leave, giving Hermione and apologetic look.

"Mother, don't be like this."

"Be like what! Be furious that I caught you in bed with Mr Diggory!"

"We didn't do anything!"

"So you say." Victoria cast a dark look at her only daughter. "You do know that today is your engagement party!"

"What?" Hermione cursed, "Great, just what I wanted."

"Do not speak ill of this day. It is the most important day upcoming your wedding. You understand that a lot of your father's important clients and partners, along with Lucius' will be attending the party and wedding?"

"Yes mother," Hermione muttered, "It's all business."

"But you must also love him."

"How can I love him!" Hermione exclaimed disbelieving, "I have only known him for a short while, and he is already angry at me."

"Well you must fix it then! You must behave appropriately and play the part of the beautiful, smitten wife!"

"Yes mother." Hermione muttered, "I better get ready."

"I'm still telling Draco!"

"No, don't"

"I am! Now get ready, you are already half an hour late." Victoria said, softening a little at her daughter's horror.

"Ok." Hermione said, closing the door.

88888

"Draco, you know who's going to be here this afternoon, you know how you must act."

"Yes father,"

"You understand you must be a courteous gentleman, and must not speak a negative word to Miss Granger."

"Yes father."

"You should be more enthusiastic!" Lucius reproved, "When I was marrying your mother, it was the best day of my life!"

"But you loved mother." Draco muttered, kicking hit foot at a pebble.

Lucius' eyes narrowed into slits. "What is that supposed to mean?"

"Nothing father." Draco mumbled, "I better go to the Granger mansion then."

"I'll see you tonight." Lucius called out, after Draco walked out. "Boys these days, haven't got a thought for the adults." He mumbled to himself, cursing under his breath, yelling at an unfortunate house elf that got in his way. "Narcissa!"

Right away a beautiful woman with pale features entered the room. She had long pale blonde hair, with eyes that watered with delicacy. It gave her the air of innocence, something that Lucius loved about her.

"I'm worried."

"What about honey?" she asked, walking over and starting to give him a backrub. "Oh honey, you're so tense."

"I know." Lucius muttered, "Draco is acting strange."

"About the betrothal?" Narcissa said, rubbing a particular tight spot, making Lucius moan.

"That feels good." He mumbled, his eyes misting over. "But Draco, he's acting like he doesn't want to go through with this."

"You know he will, he has always known to put the company's best interests in his heart." Narcissa soothed, starting to kiss Lucius along his backside.

"Yes of course he will." Lucius said decisively, "He's got a good head on his shoulders."

"Just like you." Narcissa said seducingly, pulling Lucius into a deep kiss. Before they knew it, they were on the floor.

88888

Draco had just arrived in the Granger mansion. Mrs Granger answered the door with a tight smile.

"Hello dear," she said graciously, "Come in."

Draco entered reluctantly, not really wanting to be here and see Hermione's face. _The stupid bitch_ he muttered to himself, _why out of all the girls in the world who fancy me, do I get stuck with this snobbish brat who would much rather hug some pretty boy then accept a ring that I proposed with! Especially since I went out specifically to get it for her, and that's saying something since I never go out of my way to get anything particular for a lady. _

"Draco, there's something I must tell you." Mrs Granger's face was starting to get hesitant.

"Yes?" he encouraged, wondering what it was now.

"Not that you should be worried, but I found Cedric in Hermione's bed this morning."

Instantly, Draco's eye starting twitching. _Hermione! In Cedric's BED! What the FUCK? _

"Excuse me?" he asked incredulously, "Did they DO ANYTHING?" Draco lost it, he starting randomly cursing everything! He was in a spit of rage, not because he liked the girl, he told himself hastily, but because of what an uproar this was! HIS BETROTHED IN BED WITH ANOTHER MAN? "I will not have this." He yelled, and went upstairs in search of Hermione.

He found her standing over her bed, looking at a few outfits, thinking of which one to wear tonight. It wasn't that she wanted to, it was because he mother was just about to kill her if she didn't make an 'effort' for this afternoon and tonight.

"Hermione!" he exclaimed, "I just heard the crappiest story from your mother."

"Uh oh," she muttered, not wanting to hear the rest.

"Was Cedric Diggory in your bed this morning?" he demanded, "Did you sleep with him?"

"No! I -" But Hermione was cut off, as Draco starting ranting, blinded by his anger and disbelief.

"You deny it!" he exclaimed, keeping to great lengths to keep his voice controlled. "How dare you sleep with a man when we are betrothed! Today is the day we have our engagement party for christ's sake! Couldn't you just wait another day?"

"Draco, you d -"

"You selfish little whore." He spat, "No, I guess you couldn't wait another day as right now, your just pining for him to be here with you, wanting him to seduce you."

"That's enough!" she screamed, screw being calm, she thought "I DIDN'T HAVE SEX WITH CEDRIC DIGGORY! He just happened to be in my bed because we're FRIENDS. Get it? FRIENDS. Nothing more!"

"Bullshit." He said silkily, now the anger disappearing from his voice, loathing replacing it.

"No Draco, I swear! Nothing happened," annoyance was starting to seep into Hermione's voice. "Believe me."

"Fine." He muttered, "But this better not happen again!"

Hermione was tempted to bite back at him and snap that he had no right to tell her what to do, but she held back because she knew that it wasn't really appropriate. If it had been the other way around she'd have definitely been a little peed off.

"I'm sorry."

"It's ok." He half smiled, shocking Hermione. She hadn't seen him properly smile or at least half smile when he had arrived that fateful night where she met him as her 'betrothed.'

Before Hermione knew what was happening, Draco was slowly leaning in. She was leaning in too. She had no idea why; she just kept leaning in, getting closer and closer to his full lips. She then felt the full impact of Draco's lips caressing her own.

It started to get heavier, as Hermione pressed herself harder against Draco, hearing him moan softly. Hermione started to lose her mind as she started to move further. However, it was cut short when Draco quickly pulled away, looking slightly distressed.

"What's wrong?" Hermione asked concernedly, looking into his eyes.

"Nothing," he said quickly, _No! You mustn't put your heart at risk!_

"Are you sure?" she persisted, wrinkling her brow.

"I'm fine," he snapped, "I just need to get out of here." And before Hermione could do anything, Draco was gone.

**Sorry…I REALLY wanted to start writing about the engagement party, but then I wrote this…and I needed to update! As I haven't updated in a little while…**

**DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW! **

**softlove**


	5. Challenging Each Other

Last Chapter –

"What's wrong?" Hermione asked concernedly, looking into his eyes.

"Nothing," he said quickly, _No! You mustn't put your heart at risk!_

"Are you sure?" she persisted, wrinkling her brow.

"I'm fine," he snapped, "I just need to get out of here." And before Hermione could do anything, Draco was gone.

Chapter 5 – _Challenging Each Other _

Draco was sitting in the second living room, away from all the noise of Mrs. Granger cluttering and clacking about, trying to make everything look perfect for the engagement party at their house. He needed to also get away from Hermione.

He wasn't sure why, but he had a feeling if he was near her again, he might have done something he'd regret. Now, regret for different people means different things. For Draco, it meant to wear his heart on his sleeve, and to risk feeling the hurt he once felt – again.

He wasn't sure about the kiss. Did he really feel anything? Draco had kissed quite a few girls in his lifetime and it didn't really feel any different. Except this time, he was sober and knew what he was doing 100 percent. And, he did for the smallest of seconds want it. The only other time he had wanted to do that, was with the girl who had left him. Parvati Patil.

When Draco was told by Mrs. Granger about the whole issue with Cedric in Hermione's bed, he could admit to himself that he did feel a hint of jealousy. However, he brushed that aside, as a feeling of normality from his male hormones.

In the end, Draco decided to get up and go to the kitchen and risk meeting Hermione, as his stomach was clearly telling him he was in need for food.

As he entered, he breathed a sigh of relief. No one was in there, it was empty. And there was a fridge, a fridge full of food! When Draco had finally settled down with almost every food imaginable, he was interrupted as he tried to take a bite of his hamburger.

"Hey."

Draco looked up in surprise, it was Hermione. But he decided a way to get around not mentioning the kiss. Yes, he admitted to himself, it was cowardly but alas he did not want to bring up feelings that he felt a while ago.

"Hi." He said shortly, ignoring her afterwards and biting into his hamburger. Some of the dressing inside dribbled down his chin which he ignored.

He heard a sniff of disgust and smirked to himself. She didn't like pigs did she? Gobbling up the food as quick and as gross as he could, he finally finished with a satisfied burp.

"That was delicious." He said, smacking his lips together. "Anymore?"

Hermione gave him a look of disgust. Well if he was going to pretend it didn't happen, two could play the game. "Nope." She said, "I think you ate the whole content of the fridge."

Draco met her gaze. "Well in that case, when we're married, I guess you're going to have to shop every day."

"I don't have time for that," Hermione said, gritting her teeth. "I have a business to run."

"Well so do I." Draco sneered, "And who do you think your family is going to say we give up, mine, or yours?"

Hermione stood there, unflinching determined not to show her annoyance. Draco smirked in triumph, "That's what I thought."

Hermione sighed, "Is this what we're going to be like our whole life? Challenging each other till one breaks? Because I assure you, I won't ever break willingly."

"Well then I guess I'm going to have to force you to break aren't I?" Draco said, "Unwillingly," he finished, emphasising the word.

Hermione shot him filthy look, "I could back out of this stupid marriage anytime I want."

Draco smirked, "So could I."

However, though both could, there were two problems. One, their parents would never allow it and two, they were both too stubborn. This may have proven to be a good thing, or a bad thing.

"I shouldn't have agreed to this." Hermione spat, "Marriage for money!" she let out a noise of frustration, "Why did I have to agree? Marriage is for love! Not money!"

Draco smirked yet again, "Well then, I guess you might never marry for love. Unless you want to marry that idiot, Diggory."

Hermione blushed, "Cedric is not an idiot, and I do not want to marry him."

Draco raised his hands in the air, "Which is why you were sleeping with him."

"We've been through this." She said, sounding annoyed.

"I know we have." He said, irritating her more than anyone else in the world had before.

"Why can't you be a normal human being?" Hermione said exasperatedly, "I mean, one second your all nice and the next, you're the biggest jerk on the planet."

"Maybe I'm not like others?" Draco said, looking her in the eye. His piercing sapphires testing her own dark amber eyes.

"That's a bad thing." Hermione spat, "Why do I have to marry you? I have no feelings for you except for loathing."

"The feeling's mutual." Draco spat, glaring at her.

Hermione met Draco's gaze for a few minutes, before turning on her heel and storming out of the room.

This was the first ever fight between the two when they were aggravated. Neither wanted to back down, but Draco was triumphant. It was one to him, and zero to Hermione. It was all about winning, and money.

88888

Mrs Victoria Granger was frantic. She couldn't find her daughter anywhere! Draco was probably lounging around the house, checking out all the displays, but where was Hermione! She wasn't ready, and the guests were to arrive in less than two hours!

She ran through the house distressing, convincing herself to not hyperventilate when she saw her daughter sitting on the tyre in the backyard, based on a muggle invention. She was swinging above the dam, obviously deep in thought.

Victoria ran outside, screaming her daughter's name.

"Hermione! Hermione!" she yelled, "HERMIONE!"

Finally, Hermione was snapped out of her stupor. Turning around in surprise, almost falling into the water, "What mother?"

"You have to get ready! There are only two more hours before all the families come, and you know that -"

Hermione groaned, "Yes, that all the families are wealthy important clients and partners of father and Mr. Malfoy."

"Don't you take that tone with me young lady!" reproved Mrs Granger, "Come, we must also tell Draco to get ready."

Hermione felt herself being magically swept off the swing, and onto the ground. Huffing in annoyance, she followed her mother who was running around like a madwoman.

She could hear her mother muttering, "Still haven't polished the table, china…" Hermione rolled her eyes, it wasn't as if this whole stupid engagement party would affect her and Malfoy's father's businesses, would it?

They found Malfoy easily enough, and he was perusing all the pictures of Hermione as a baby, of her and Amanda, of her and Harry, and her family. Hermione sighed when she thought of Harry, she hadn't heard of him in such a long time.

Hopefully he had managed to get an invite to the party. He had gone away on a scholarship to learn quidditch professionally before he played with Oliver at Puddlemere. It wasn't that Hermione was irritated with him leaving, but she really did miss him. He was like Amanda, but was a boy and knew things from a male perspective. Thankfully, Draco didn't know him. But she had a feeling their personalities wouldn't mix very well.

Hermione was ushered upstairs by her maid, Gizelle. Amanda had left earlier. Hermione was feeling a little guilty by the way she had huffed out of the room earlier. She hadn't even said goodbye. She was too busy fighting with Draco.

At the thought of Draco, Hermione's eyes clouded up in anger and confusion. She didn't know what was wrong with him! One second he was decent, the next he was some kind of imbecile.

"Guys these days," sighed Hermione, "stupid retards."

"What was that dear?" asked Gizelle. She was nice enough, sort of like a motherly figure to Hermione, but wasn't close enough to her to tempt Hermione to spill her guts.

"Nothing," Hermione said, plastering a smile on her face. "So, what are we going to do to me tonight?"

"I was thinking of your hair half up and down, and just some earthly makeup." Gizelle said, before adding, "Not like those nasty girls who wear tremendous amounts of makeup. Don't you think it makes them look horrible?"

Hermione nodded in agreement, "It does make them look bad doesn't it?"

As Gizelle got to work on Hermione's face and hair, she buried her nose in the latest edition of _Witch Weekly_. Turning the page, Hermione let out a gasp of astonishment.

"What is it?" Gizelle had been distracted by Hermione.

"Nothing," she said hurriedly, "Just looking at something." Soon after, Gizelle went back to work, letting Hermione read the article.

On the page, was a picture of Harry, her Harry Potter, flying in Puddlemere robes.

_The latest addition to Puddlemere Uniting's squad is Harry Potter. Harry is known for his wonderful triumphs at his school, Magical Med East, winning his team four cups in a row, never failing to lose a match. The captain of the team, Oliver Wood it seems went to school with him. Rumours encircling have said that Harry was chosen biasedly, but the coach John Worsock firmly denies this. _

"_Potter is a magnificent player. At Puddlemere we cannot afford, like many other teams, to just choose players for friendship or family. We are a team of champions, which makes us a champion team." Stated the coach, when we interviewed him after a game that Puddlemere won. _

_Potter had just finished his course at Quidditch Mania, studying tactics and many other strengths for quidditch. He may be the one person to either help Puddlemere win the cup for the first time in 24 years, or he may be the one to make the drought last longer. _

Hermione let out a noise of shock. How could they say he could be the one to make them lose! He was the only one that could help them! The only thing that had been holding back that team was a seeker. And now they had one!

Before Hermione could think too much about the article, Gizelle was informing her that she was ready.

"Come miss, you must put on your clothes now."

---

It was exactly twenty minutes after everyone had arrived. Hermione was standing in her room in robes of turquoise, putting on a silver necklace her father had given her when he came back from a business trip in Paris. Her mother said it was always good to make an entrance late if you were the honoured party.

Taking in a deep breath, she looked herself in the mirror. She almost started, as she saw Draco behind her. Expecting him to make a nasty comment, she turned around bracing herself but was disappointed.

He walked out, to the top of the stairs and politely waited for her. He was wearing dress robes of dark green and black, making his eyes look even more piercing.

He held out his hand in a gentleman like manner. "Are you ready?" he asked, his eyes boring into hers.

"As ready as I'll ever be." She answered, taking in a deep breath before walking down to the guests who were now silent, watching the betrothed couple walk down the stairs, step by step.

**I keep wanting to write about the engagement party, but things just keep popping up! And I swore to myself the chapters for this story wouldn't be too long. **

**Hope you like it. REVIEW!**

**softlove**


	6. The Actual Engagement Party

**Oh My God! How long has it been? This chapter took me about three months because I've been so busy! But, it's not even that good. **

**I'm so sorry about the wait, and double sorry if your disappointed with the chapter. I'll try and update quicker next time!**

**For now – read on!**

Last Chapter –

He held out his hand in a gentleman like manner. "Are you ready?" he asked, his eyes boring into hers.

"As ready as I'll ever be." She answered, taking in a deep breath before walking down to the guests who were now silent, watching the betrothed couple walk down the stairs, step by step.

Chapter 6 – _The Actual Engagement Party_

As soon as they walked down the stairs, Hermione started to get shivers. This was it. It was time to face the music. They were taking the big step. The only problem was, that Hermione wasn't sure if she was ready. Weren't people supposed to be ready to take the 'next' step? She started to falter and hesitate, each step she took, going closer and closer to the silent people. It felt like walking down the aisle! Hermione shuddered to think what would happen then.

Draco was also having nerves. He wasn't thinking about being 'ready' for 'steps'. He was thinking about how he had to be strong. How he had to be so strong for the company. He had to be strong for himself, and most important of all, he had to be strong for Hermione.

As he felt her start to slow down, he whispered in her ear, "It'll be ok. I promise." When he said that, Hermione felt a feeling of sudden calmness and proceeded to walk downstairs.

"The soon to be Mr and Mrs Draco Malfoy." Announced Lucius Malfoy proudly, while the audience clapped. Hermione looked around and gulped nervously. There were so many people here, important people. People that were important to Lucius and her father. She snorted inside. She didn't even know why these people were here. She didn't know any of them. She didn't care about them. At least Mandy was here. That was all that mattered. She could help her get through this

She looked around, trying to find a friendly face, while pasting a fake smile on. She looked around worriedly, but she couldn't find Mandy. For three hours she looked, but she couldn't find her! Hermione thought she'd never say this, but thank god for Draco Malfoy. The way he held her hand, made her feel safe. Though it was disgusting for her to think that, at least she knew he didn't want this, just like her.

By this time, Hermione was getting bored of smiling, laughing, shaking hands and thanking people for the congratulations. She was sick of the act, and just as she was going to excuse herself, she saw a familiar face. It was Harry Potter.

She instantly broke away, and greeted him with excitement.

"Oh my god! Harry! I haven't seen you for so long!" she exclaimed, giving him a hug much to Draco's dismay.

"Yes, it's been way too long Mione." Agreed Harry, accepting her hug. "Did you see the article?" he asked, his eyes twinkling in amusement.

"Yes I did," Hermione said, sounding affronted. "How dare they suggest you could be the downfall!"

Harry laughed, knowing exactly how his childhood friend would have reacted. "You're still the same."

"Yes I am," Hermione said, but her laughter suddenly died when she remembered where she was.

"But you're engaged." He stated, "I didn't think you'd get married so early."

"Me neither," she said quietly, but not quietly enough for Draco not to hear. In a flash, he was gone.

"So a Malfoy aye?" he asked, "The Grangers and the Malfoys combine."

"I sound like a cake mix," Hermione snapped at him, "don't put it like that."

"Feisty," smirked Harry, "Oh I've missed you."

"Yeah, I missed you too," Hermione said sighing. "Have you seen Amanda?"

"Amanda?" asked Harry, "Who's that?"

"Oh," Hermione said, smacking her forehead, "I forgot that you don't know her."

At that very moment however, Amanda did show up.

"Harry Potter!" she exclaimed, "Wow, it's so nice to finally meet you."

Hermione fought the urge to laugh at Amanda's rapidly blushing face and Harry amused grin.

"Yes," he said, "it's always nice to meet a fan."

"Oh, I'm not just a normal fan," Amanda said, shaking her head, "I've supported Puddlemere since, well since forever!"

Hermione decided at that point to save her friend, however which friend she was saving she didn't really know.

"Yes, yes," she said impatiently, "Harry, this is my best friend Amanda, and that is obviously, the seeker of Puddlemere."

"I know!" Amanda exclaimed, her eyes brightening. "Oh wait, I remember, I was sent here to tell you something."

"Sent here?" Hermione asked, "How long have you been here?"

"I dunno," shrugged Amanda, "Probably half an hour at the most."

"Half an hour and you haven't come to talk to me!" exclaimed Hermione, "I'm hurt!"

"Oh move on Mione," Harry laughed, "Stop with the dramatics."

"Oh, I remember," Amanda said suddenly, "Your father and mother say to stop talking to one person and start mingling."

Hermione's lips pursed. "I should've known."

Amanda looked around the room, and her eyes rested on Draco. "Why is he over there, and you over here?"

Hermione followed her gaze and a confused look settled on her features. "I have no idea, he was here a minute ago."

"You mean 20 minutes ago." Harry corrected, "You've been talking to me for ages."

Instantly, a feeling of guilt swept over Hermione. She blinked in confusion. Was she feeling guilty for ignoring Malfoy?

"I'll be right back," she said, heading in his direction, to leave Harry and Amanda alone.

Draco was talking to a couple that she recognised by sight, but not by name. "Draco," she said putting on a bright smile, "I've been looking everywhere for you!"

He turned to her, a fake smile not plastered on his features. "Oh, have you?" he asked in mock surprise, "I didn't realise. But may I introduce to you Mr and Mrs Parkinson."

"Hi," Hermione said warmly, "It's wonderful you made it." However, she didn't get a very warm greeting back. More of a frosty hello was more like it. "What's up with them?" she whispered to Draco after they walked away.

"They wanted me to marry Pansy." He said, silently wishing he did. Not that he liked her, but at least she didn't confuse and annoy him as much as Granger.

"Really?" asked Hermione tightly, "That's nice isn't it?"

"Yep," he said, walking off to do more mingling.

Hermione chased after him, "What is your problem?"

Draco feigned a shocked look, "Problem? I don't have a problem."

"Liar, Liar pants on fire!" Hermione exclaimed, "Come on, tell me."

"There is nothing wrong," Draco said through gritted teeth. Hermione was about to say something back, when Lucius clinked his glass, and waited for everyone to be silent.

"I would like to welcome you all here for the engagement party," he said, his voice magically louder than normal. "We thank you for taking time out of your lives to be here, and we are clearly grateful. However, I would like to inform you that the wedding date has been brought forward. Our lovely couple just couldn't wait!"

The happy couple on the other hand, were far from happy. "What!" exclaimed Draco, "What the hell is wrong with him?"

"You're talking about your father!" Hermione exclaimed, "But seriously, why I ought to…"

"Don't be stupid." Draco snorted, "You're a woman."

Thankfully, no one was watching their little 'spit fight'.

"Me? Just a woman? I … you …" spluttered Hermione, at a loss for words.

"Yes, you are hopefully just a woman anyway," smirked Draco, feeling triumphant at bringing her down.

"You immature prat!" she whispered harshly, "You are such a … a … a …"

"I'm such a what?" Draco asked, "An 'a'?"

"On our wedding night, I am going to kill you with my bare hands! Wand forgotten," vowed Hermione to him, "Don't you forget that!"

"Oh, I'm sure you will," smirked Draco. "But wait, we're forgetting something, you have no nerve."

"No nerve?" repeated Hermione, her eyes narrowing, "I bet you I have more nerve than you have in your little finger."

"You're on. 50 galleons." Draco smirked, his eyes shining mischievously.

Hermione whacked him under his arm, though to someone it looked like she was linking arms. "You know that's not what I meant!"

"Do I?" asked Draco, his eyes widened innocently.

Hermione laughed, but caught herself. "Be serious idiot! We have a crisis, our parents have brought up the wedding date! Two weeks! I have to find a dress, organise bachelorette parties…"

"Whoah, whoah," Draco said, putting his hands up in the air, "Bachelorette parties? Since when?"

"Since weddings were invented," Hermione said rolling her eyes, "It's the female version of a bachelor party!"

"No, a bachelor party is only for males. There is no female party!" Draco insisted, "You're supposed to sit down and drink tea or something, not watch sex driven male strippers!"

"Sex driven male strippers?" Hermione repeated, "That sounds deliciously kinky."

"Excuse me while I throw up," Draco snapped, "I'm not joking."

Hermione glared at him, "You are so sexist!"

Draco glared right back, "You are so … wanna-be male!"

"You both are equally immature!" Amanda said, interrupting with Harry right behind her. "You better stop fighting, people are starting to notice that your not lovey dovey and your parents are getting pissed off!"

"Hey, that's no lady language," Draco said, mock glaring.

Hermione let out a noise, "Sexist!" she exclaimed.

"I was joking," snapped Draco.

Harry interrupted them with a loud 'cling cling'. He surveyed the room, waiting for the audience to be quiet. "I would like to propose a toast, for the hopelessly in love couple," he started, watching Draco and Hermione smile at the crowd, holding hands. However he could see the wheels going around in Hermione's brain, wondering what he was up to.

"And before we raise our glasses, could they please give us a kiss?" he asked the guests, and they all laughed in appreciation.

"Kiss Kiss Kiss" they all chanted, while Hermione and Draco glared daggers at Harry.

Harry nodded innocently, "Yes, please do." He added, raising his glass.

Hermione and Draco looked at each other, both silently agreeing that this night was turning out to be worse than they expected. Draco gave Hermione the subtlest of nods, implying that he would kiss her.

He became closer and closer to Hermione, and she placed her hand on his shoulder, preparing herself for the first public kiss. Their first trapped kiss. As soon as their lips came into contact, Hermione felt herself melt into Draco's arms. He kissed her softly and sweetly, the perfect kiss in front of people.

Directly after they came apart, everyone in the room clapped, and raised their glass.

"To Draco and Hermione," they said, before downing the rest of their drinks.

"What the fuck?" exclaimed Draco, as soon as they were out of earshot. "What is wrong with you Potter?"

"Revenge," Harry said amusedly, "You stole my best friend, now I'm getting revenge,"

"I stole you best friend?" spat Draco, "Have her back!"

"Excuse me!" Hermione started, "Don't talk about me liken I'm a teddy bear! First a bloody cake mix, now a bloody teddy bear, what the hell is wrong with you people! I am a normal human being."

"What's wrong with you?" asked Harry, his eyebrows disappearing in his hair. "Calm down Mione."

"Calm down?" shrieked Hermione, "You're telling me to CALM DOWN?" She poked Harry somewhat viciously in the chest, "Now you listen here Mister, don't you dare pull that again or I will kill you before I kill Draco, and don't tell me to calm down when my parents pull forward a wedding me nor my fiancé want!"

"Whoah," Harry said, backing back defensively, "Keep away from me!" And with that, he disappeared, to possibly get away from Hermione.

He left behind a very red, pissed off looking young woman, who would probably have steam coming out of her ears if she ate a peppermint frog.

"Are you okay?" Draco asked hesitantly, never having seen Hermione before out of control.

"I need to find Cedric," Hermione said, disappearing into the crowd.

**REVIEW! **

**softlove xox**


	7. Hidden Feelings?

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of JKR's characters or ideas.

Last Chapter –

"Whoah," Harry said, backing back defensively, "Keep away from me!" And with that, he disappeared, to possibly get away from Hermione.

He left behind a very red, pissed off looking young woman, who would probably have steam coming out of her ears if she ate a peppermint frog.

"Are you okay?" Draco asked hesitantly, never having seen Hermione before out of control.

"I need to find Cedric," Hermione said, disappearing into the crowd.

Chapter 7 – _Hidden Feelings?_

Draco watched her disappear into the crowd, looking for her 'true love.' His eyes narrowed, as a feeling of jealousy went through his body. However, he told himself that he was a natural red-blooded male, and all males felt jealousy when they felt that their 'property' was in danger.

He didn't actually think of Hermione as his 'property' but he definitely felt certain feelings of ownership and did feel that Hermione shouldn't be running off to Cedric instead, since they were going to be married in two weeks.

"Ungrateful wench," he muttered under his breath. "She doesn't know the honour of being my fiancé."

"No, she doesn't," said a voice behind him. "But I do."

He turned around to face a familiar face framed by dark brown hair. It was a pretty face, however in the middle of it was a pug-like nose.

"Hello Pansy," he greeted, "How are you?"

"Don't be so polite," she said, rolling her eyes. "Act normal, we are friends."

His eyebrow shot up, "We are?"

"I thought we were going to be engaged actually," she said, narrowing her eyes. "And then you had to run off with perfect Miss Granger."

"It wasn't my fault." He said, defending himself. "Father arranged it."

"But you accepted," she accused him, pointing it out. "When you knew that we were destined."

"Don't go all sappy on me," he snapped, "I'm not that type of person. We weren't 'destined'."

"Of course not," she agreed, "We were just meant to be."

"Oh, shut up." He snapped, "Don't patronise me. Let's act like civil adults."

"Ok," she said, "Where's Hermione? Wait," she feigned shock, "Is that her with Diggory?"

Draco followed her gaze. "Yes, it is."

88888

"Why aren't you with Malfoy?" Cedric asked, winking at her. "Since you two are in love."

"Very funny Cedric," Hermione said, rolling her eyes. "You know perfectly well that this is an act of union, not an act of love."

Cedric shook his head, "You shouldn't be doing this if you don't want to."

Hermione shrugged, "What else am I supposed to do?" she snorted, "Marry my true love?"

"If you marry Malfoy, then you may never find your true love," Cedric said reasonably, "But onto more important matters. Guess what?" Cedric's face had suddenly lit up, and he almost looked like an innocent young boy again. Almost.

"What?" Hermione said suspiciously, "Please don't tell me that you've organised something like Harry did."

"Would I?" he asked innocently, "But no. I didn't. I met the love of my life instead."

Something in Hermione sunk. "Really?" she asked, "That's wonderful…"

Cedric didn't notice Hermione's sudden lose of enthusiasm. He was too wrapped up in his world. "Her names Cho Chang. She's absolutely beautiful. We met in Diagon Alley, walking into the Quidditch shop. Actually, I bumped into her." He laughed at his own clumsiness, "I sometimes wonder -," he paused, looking at Hermione. "Earth to Hermione…"

She looked up at him, "What?"

"You zonked out on me," He said, raising his eyebrows. "Are you ok?"

Hermione laughed nervously, "Of course I'm ok. Why?"

Cedric gave her a confused look, "Because you zonked out on me," he repeated.

"Oh, I'm fine," she said, grinning at him. "I'll be right back."

Hermione walked over to the bar. "Give me a firewhisky and make it strong."

"I'll have some water thanks," Amanda said walking up, "Harry is so nice!" she squealed, "He's exactly like I'd thought he'd be."

"That's wonderful Mandy," Hermione said, honestly happy for her friend. "Cedric has a girlfriend."

Amanda's face fell, "What? I thought you were over him?"

"Apparently not," Hermione said dully, sculling her Firewhisky and shaking her head and blinking a few times. "Can I have another please?"

"Careful Hermione," Amanda scolded, "You don't want to be drunk on your engagement party."

"I doubt anyone would notice," Hermione said bitterly. "Malfoys over there chatting up Parkinson."

"I thought you didn't like Malfoy?" Amanda blinked, "I'm confused! Who do you like?"

"Not Malfoy!" snapped Hermione, "But who's Cho Chang?"

Amanda's eyes widened, "Oh I know her. I used to work with her at the Prophet. I think she covers the sports, mainly, in fact just quidditch."

"Great," Hermione said, "Cedric loves that game and I have no idea how to get on a broom!" She thanked the barman for the Firewhisky and drank her second one in a row.

Amanda frowned and grabbed the glass out of Hermione's hand. She looked at the barman and nodded towards Hermione. "Don't let her have another alcoholic drink, or else you'll have me to listen to." She grabbed Hermione and led her to a corner. "Hun, hate to break it to ya but this is your engagement party to Draco. Do you hear me? D – R – A – C – O. That spells -"

"I'm not stupid," Hermione snapped, "It spells Draco and I know we're getting married. But who hasn't heard of an affair."

Amanda gasped, "You're joking right? I think that Firewhisky has gotten into your brain. You never were a big drinker anyway."

Hermione sighed, "Yes, I'm joking but it's still good to dream isn't it?"

Amanda shook her, "Cedric is taken! You're taken! You're all taken! No more dreams! The only thing you have to worry about is your upcoming wedding."

"My wedding?" Hermione groaned, "Don't remind me." Amanda's eyes widened, telling Hermione with her eyes to be quiet, but Hermione didn't take the hint. "Why do I have to be married to him? He's an arrogant, conceited prick who only cares about money and being an alpha male. I mean who gave him the right to control women? We have our own brains as well!"

"I wouldn't have guessed, listening to the way you ramble on," snorted Draco, coming behind her. "The only reason I'm not insulted is because of your strong breath."

"Are you saying I smell?" Hermione asked, her mouth dropping open. "Have you had a shower recently?"

"I had one before I came to our engagement party." Draco snapped, "We're supposed to meet a few people." He paused and smirked, "By the way, I noticed the way you blew Diggory off. A lover's quarrel?"

"We're not lovers!" Hermione snapped, but muttered under her breath, "Even if we were, he'd be a better lover than you."

"What was that?" Draco asked threateningly, his voice deadly quiet. "What did you say."

"I think I see Harry," Amanda said loudly, "Goodbye lovebirds."

"Love birds?" spat Hermione, "I think you mean hate birds."

"I don't see why you should hate me," Draco said, narrowing his eyes at her. "I should be the one hating you and you should be begging me to love you."

Hermione laughed, unable to contain herself. Finally breathing to speak, "You're joking right? And this is why I don't like conceited assholes."

"Are you saying I'm one?" Draco snapped at her. "At least I'm not in love with someone else."

Hermione's laughter died down, "Excuse me?"

"You heard me," Draco said menacingly, "You think it does a great deal to my pride to know you're in love with Diggory, when I'm the one marrying you?"

"I don't know what you talking about," Hermione said defiantly, "And if you don't mind, I'm going to find some pleasant company."

"Don't you dare walk away," Draco said, grabbing her arm. "I'm not done with you."

"Yes, but I'm done with you." Hermione said, wrenching her arm out of his grip and stomping off to Harry and Amanda.

Pansy walked over to Draco and laced her arm in his. "Is it too late to call off your wedding?"

"No," Draco said, narrowing his eyes at her. "But I'm not going to call it off."

"Why is that?" Pansy said, "You could have me."

"That's exactly why I'm not going to call it off. I'd choose Hermione over you."

Pansy gasped, her eyes wide. "But at least I don't hate you."

"At least she isn't a pug-faced slut, throwing herself at every man." Draco sneered at her, but then instantly regretting it. "Wait, Pansy, I didn't mean that."

She sniffed, glaring at him. "But you're right. Of course you're right. I am a pug-faced slut aren't I?" She walked off, into the bathroom.

88888

Hermione walked over to Harry and Amanda, "Draco is a git."

Amanda grinned, "But a hot git. I don't see the problem Hermione. You don't have to love each other. You'll just get married and have children. You won't even need to get along in the household. Just put on a show for outside. You could even have affairs," she grinned at Harry, both of them laughing to themselves.

"Very funny," Hermione snapped, grabbing a firewhisky off a passing tray.

Amanda shook her head, "No you don't." She grabbed her wand. "_Perishio"_ and just like that, the firewhisky disappeared.

Hermione glared at her best friend, "You are impossible to like!" But then sighed, "I don't want a marriage like that, I want to fall in love and do you know what you have to do to have children?"

"Send an owl to the stork?" Harry offered, his green eyes twinkling with amusement.

Hermione turned her attention to him, "You may be a soon-to-be-great quidditch player, but you sure are dumb."

"There is no way I'm going to be doing … that … with Malfoy," Hermione said, scrunching her nose. "That is just disgusting."

"Hermione, whether you like it or not, you're going to have to do it. You know that your parents and his will want heirs." Amanda said nonchalantly, "It's just going to have to be something that you will, in future, have to consider."

"Thanks for being so supportive," Hermione said, sulking. "You're supposed to be comforting me."

Amanda let go of Harry's arm and gave Hermione a hug, "I'm helping you see what's black and white to everyone but you." She paused, "And maybe Draco."

Harry laughed, "Hey look, Draco's having a fight with Parkinson."

Hermione turned and saw him snapping something at Pansy, who then ran into the bathroom. She snickered unsympathetically, "Poor girl."

"Be nice," Amanda smirked, giving Hermione a playful hit. "Your mum and dad are coming."

Hermione straightened herself, and forced a grin on her face. "Father, mother" she greeted, "I haven't seen you all night."

"No we haven't Hermione dear," Victoria said, "And you haven't spent a great deal of time with Draco either."

Richard glared at her, "How do you think that looks to our guests? It doesn't look like the beginning of a wonderful marriage."

"Richard," Victoria said reprovingly, while Hermione bit her lip to prevent herself from retorting.

"Well it's true," Richard said, gesturing towards Lucius. "Lucius and I have been discussing that you and Draco need to be civil if not more. How else is this marriage going to work?"

Hermione's eyes watered, "You don't care about Draco and I. You and Lucius only care about your stupid businesses. Reality check dad, you're meddling with our lives!"

Richard's jaw tightened, "Watch what you say Hermione, and do I need to remind you that Draco and you both agreed to this."

"There's no need to remind me," Hermione snapped, "I think about that agreement every passing second." She stalked off, without looking back.

88888

Draco ran into the girls restrooms, ignoring the stares from older women who were pointing and whispering at him.

"Pansy," he said, walking into the toilets, banging on one of the doors. "Open up!"

He heard the toilet flush and was about to barge in, and saw a woman come out, in her mid 40s. "Certainly," she winked at him, throwing him a flirtatious smile.

Draco's eyes widened in shock, "Excuse me ma'am." He blushed, and left the toilets. "Dammit, where did she go." He muttered to himself.

"Talking to yourself again Malfoy?" He turned around to see Hermione, who had evidence of dried tears on her face, and a faint smirk on her face.

"Are you crying Granger?" he mocked back at her, "What's wrong?"

"Nothing," she snapped, "Why? Does there look like something is wrong?"

"What is wrong with you to -"

"At least I'm not going around breaking girls hearts," Hermione said, glaring at him.

"You leave Pansy out of this," Draco said, "That has nothing to do with you." He walked off, trying to find Pansy.

"Yeah, go find your little girlfriend," Hermione said bitterly, feeling her throat constrict. _Wait, was she actually jealous?_ "No way," Hermione said firmly, "No way." _Now look who's talking to themself._ "Shut up."

**Ok, yes it's been a VERY long wait, but I've been so busy! I've started this chapter and not finished it, and I'm not actually happy with it. I tried to hint in a few things. **

**Since I haven't updated in a little while, I sort of lost the plot a little, so if you notice any mistakes with names, personalities (though some characters are in moody phases) or information – give me a quick comment in your review!**

**Thanks**

**softlove xox**


End file.
